


Dornish Delights

by 1146TheMarshal1219



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Cause I can't live without plot, Daddy Kink wicked suggestion by Jeyne, Dorne makes it all better, Dornish delights, F/M, Modern Westeros, Multi, Older Man/Younger Woman, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Porn With Plot, Sansa and Jeyne are twenty, Sansa is feeling blue cause of H Hardyng, Sunspear is Amsterdam, Sunspear is Vegas, They've gone on sexy times vacation, To Westeros's most sexy times place, further tags to be added, hints of PTSD, sexy fun times, some discussion of Oberyn's past military service, when I decide how far the ladies will go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-09-13 13:35:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16893588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1146TheMarshal1219/pseuds/1146TheMarshal1219
Summary: Sunspear is the Vegas of the Modern United Kingdom of Westeros Sansa and Jeyne go off there on a two week adventure.The great houses still the great Houses cause various things that took powers aware from the peers of the realm happened not there.(Summary edited cause the last one was like running amok)





	1. The Invitation

"Sansa why don't you come for a swim." Jeyne asked for the third time in an hour. Sansa looked up from her book, she was lying on a sun lounger a distance from the pool. "The waters lovely and warm."

Sansa was in a blue swimsuit and felt overly dressed, this was Dorne after all, half the women around the pool were topless the rest, or at least the younger ones were in barely there bikinis whether they were Dornish or 'foreign' girls from the rest of Westeros. She and Jayne had decided to come to Dorne on a winter break, it was Jeyne's idea really to go off to Sunspear for two weeks rather than back to Winterfell. Sunspear Westeros's city of sin. 

"The suns too hot for me to be out in it now." Sansa had had a swim and done a little sunbathing earlier in the morning before it became really warm. Even in December it was nearly 70 degrees and Sansa burned so easily even in Dornish winter sunlight. "Do you want to be out with red girl this evening?" 

"A quarter of an hour in the pool wouldn't hurt, and just think of all the attention you'd draw my way." Jayne replied as she started to dry herself with a towel. She was already starting to develop a tan, not that Sansa was jealous she had become aware in the hotel bar the previous evening that the combination of her auburn hair, pale complexion and her beauty made her a most desirable young woman in Dorne. As she watched Jayne dry her toned body Sansa couldn't help but reply. 

"Gods Jeyne stop with the wing girl thing already, when you walked over to the pool earlier looking so delish, there wasn't a single straight guy here who wasn't thinking about doing wickedly delightful things to you." Jeyne was in a black bikini modest probably by Dornish standards but still showing off her figure to full effect. "And this being Dorne half the married ones probably wanted to take you home to meet their wife....Or their paramour....." Sansa giggled and was unable to resist going on. "...Or their wife and their paramour....."

"San's stop it are you trying to give me a wide on." Jeyne almost whispered as she looked around the pool. at the wide variety of men who might well be available. "Girl you were beating them off with a stick last night, there must have been at least a dozen guys trying to get themselves some stark naked Stark."

*And five girls.* Sansa though to herself but didn't say it out loud. It had only been the first evening , she'd been tired from the flight and unpacking. She hadn't been being in the least bit prudish in not taking a handsome olive skinned Dornishman back to her room on the first night, she'd been afraid she might well have fallen asleep after the first orgasm. She wanted to be 'rested' before enjoying any 'Dornish delights,' to fully appreciate the attention. "Well ok but it's not like you were lacking for interest yourself."

"I did alright I suppose." Jeyne had banked three numbers for later in the holiday, but if the headboard of her bed was rattling against the hotel room wall and Sansa was just lying in bed next door reading a book Jeyne would feel guilty. "Honestly San's there's no pressure, but the main reason I suggested we come here is so you could get some lovely memories in your wank bank to help you forget that cheating bastard Harry."

"I know and ....I will Jeyne honestly, and I know I don't have too but yes I fully intend on my honour as a Stark enjoy at least one nice romantic Dornishman before we go home." Sansa crossed her heart.

Jeyne gave her a wicked smile in response. "I hope so. one of the guys who chatted me up last night told me it's a by-law in Sunspear that no beautiful female tourist is allowed to leave unsatisfied or un-sated. Apparently all the young Dornishmen in town see it as their duty to make sure that laws not broken."

"Really, well we can't be breaking any laws can we." Sansa replied as Jeyne stretched out on the lounger next to hers.

"Honestly San's those last two men you were talking too last night were so gorge, if you got their numbers I'll happily date whichever one of them you don't want."

Sansa blushed and bit her lip trying not to think about the torrid fantasy she'd had about the Dornishmen in question before she went to sleep last night. She pressed her thighs together as she felt a heat starting to start up once more between her legs, at this rate she would have to go for a swim just to camouflage a damp patch in the gusset of her swimming costume. "Well I suppose they might but....Well.... They were really totally handsome and so sexy but well they were... Trying to interest me in a.... Well I suppose I could call it 'a package deal.'"

"Oh gods Sansa Stark please tell me that your at least thinking about it." Jeyne sat straight back up and looked at Sansa over the top of her sun glasses. "Remember what happens in Sunspear stays in Sunspear I absolutely won't breath a word to a living soul if you decide to enjoy a threesome with them." 

"I don't know Jeyne honestly." The blush started to travel down Sansa's neck. "I won't say the thought of it didn't turn me on a little, but .... well my bucket list for this holiday doesn't include getting spit roasted....Or....Doing anything else that might be involved in having sex with two men at once."

"Well our rooms have a connecting door I'll happily take one for the team if it helps." Jeyne gave Sansa another wicked smile. "They were so delish, it would be a way for you to enjoy both of them without it being 'too much.'" 

"Jeyne!" Sansa exclaimed. "Do you really want to be getting.... Romantic with a man and then have him, what, change ends at half time?"

"I suppose it's not the best of arrangements." Jeyne brought her hand up to her chin as if she were thinking deeply on the subject then added. "Our beds are easily big enough for four why don't we just share them in the one room?" 

"Jeyne Poole you talk a good fight but I know your just being wicked." Sansa knew her best friend had so far at twenty enjoyed a much more successful and fulfilling sex life than she had. Item one sadistic pervert, Joffrey Baratheon, who had proven to her that even the heir to Storms End wasn't worth putting up with degradation of the kind he'd expected she submit too. She had walked away as soon as she realized where he was most interested in putting it and the fact he expected to be allowed to mark her 'pretty white skin', with a cane first, she'd walked away very grateful that she hadn't let him get past first base. Item two adulterous shit Harrold Hardyng, the boy to whom she had given her virginity, who had turned out to have at least two other girlfriends on the go while they were dating. "What if they had wanted us to...." Sansa wondered if it was possible to blush down to her toes. "....Put on a show for them."

"Oh I think if they saw us both ready and waiting for a Dornish adventure they'd be far too busy tucking in to want any kind of pre-show." Jayne laughed. "If they wanted us to 'interact' we could have held hands while they did us I suppose."

"Gods." Sansa put her book mark into the pages of the Florian and Jonquil based trashy romance novel she was reading and prepared to get up to go for a calming swim. "Jeyne I've come to the sexiest place in Westeros for sexy times. What I want though is a nice one or two week holiday romance with a lovely handsome Dornishman, possibly with keeping in touch and future meetings, and if he's really nice marriage at some point after I'm out of uni. Not to start participating in orgies, I'm going for a swim maybe you should address a quick prayer to the maiden for her to send you a bit of self control."

"I'll get right to that." Jeyne knew Sansa was only teasing if Jeyne met Mr Right and Mr Right wanted to have sexy times with her for a fortnight that would be quite alright. Though she couldn't help but think that if she had had the same invitation from those two men last night, she would probably have said yes, just to have an experience she'd never dare to admit to anyone back home that she'd had. As Sansa stood up and started walking towards the pool Jeyne's attention was drawn to a Dornish man in a black suit walking through the crowd of tourists towards them. "Sansa I think there's another Dornish gentleman heading your way. Moths to the flame of that hair of yours sweetling I swear."

Sansa looked round and had an immediate sinking feeling that potentially very fun time away with her best friend was about to become an unofficial visit by daughter of the North's great House to House Martell. *Balls.*

He was handsome though, mid twenties at a guess, light brown hair and blue eyes, out of the suit she had no doubt he'd look good, a thought arose that maybe he'd just seen her while he was passing and was just coming over to try his luck. If his personality matched his looks Sansa decided she might well ask him if he was free every evening for the next fortnight. If he was really nice and the fortnight went well possibly followed by asking him what he had planned for the rest of his life.

He walked up to her and held out his hand, "Would you be Lady Sansa Stark?"

*Oh bugger.* "Yes that's me though I don't use my title." Sansa put on her rarely used number one official function charming smile and extended her own hand, which was immediately swept up and kissed on the knuckles of all quaint, old fashioned, don't you know it's the 9th century AC, I don't want you to think I'm easy but would you like to come to my bedchamber ser and if first base goes ok we'll quickly work from there, sort of things. "How can I help you?"

"Ser Daemon Sand at your service Lady Stark." Ser Daemon took in the view without being too obvious, Sansa didn't mind she was doing the same thing in return, she wanted to lick her lips as she straightened her back and breathed in un-necessarily. "I'm here to extend an invitation from Prince Oberyn to you to join the Martell family at the Water Gardens if you would like to. Just for this evening or for your whole stay in Dorne if you would accept their hospitality for that long."

"Oh how very kind of him, certainly I'll be quite delighted to accept his invitation for this evening but as far as a fortnights concerned.... " Sansa looked to Jeyne for support. "I'm here with my...."

"Your lady in waiting, obviously she's included in the invitation." Daemon walked a few feet towards the sun lounger Jeyne hastily rose from taking off her sun glasses so she could give him her brown eyes in full effect and a look Sansa could only describe as hungry. "You are lady....?"

"Miss Jeyne Poole." Jeyne offered her hand and positively beamed as it was kissed. "Quite charmed I'm sure ser Daemon. We'll be quite delighted to accept Prince Oberyn's kind invitation won't we Lady Sansa."

"Well it's very kind of you but....Well we've paid to stay at this hotel for two weeks and I wouldn't want to put them to any..." Sansa began only to be interrupted again.

"Oh don't worry Lady Stark the hotel will have no trouble finding other guests for your rooms and they'll happily reimburse you as a favour to House Martell." Ser Daemon was all smiles and reassurance and Sansa was simply standing there trying to think of a new excuse to not wind up on an unofficial state visit, which was sure to wind up in the gossip columns. 

"How very thoughtful of them, well ser Daemon I hope you don't mind if I leave you briefly." Jeyne moved to stand right next to the Dornish knight and went so overboard in Sansa's opinion as to put a hand on his arm. "But I really must go and help my lady pack up her things so we can get to the Water Gardens and settle in." 

"Prince Oberyn will be delighted I'll wait for you in the lobby shall we say an hour...."


	2. Jeyne has a revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which our heroines pack their belongings whilst bickering about the potential mess their in.

"Oh my gods two free weeks holiday at the Water Gardens." Jeyne started to gush as soon as they were out of the lift and on their own in the hotel corridor she suddenly leaned across and kissed Sansa on the cheek. "San's I love being your friend."

"I like being your friend too." Sansa managed to answer and give just the faintest smile as she trudged along beside Jeyne.

"Sansa.... sweetling you weren't going to say no were you." Jeyne suddenly asked realizing that she might have got carried away earlier. "Two weeks at the Water Gardens, guests of an actual Prince in a place where the great houses still act like their, well a great House, isn't it going to be great fun?"

Eddard Stark was still Lord Stark of course but his grandfather had decided that things needed to be 'modernised,' now Sansa's dad just acted like a gentleman farmer, who lived in a huge castle, only putting on the 'uniform,' when he did the annual opening of the Northern assembly, handed out awards or if an important ribbon had to be cut. Admittedly the family were colonels in chief of half the Northern regiments in the United Kingdom of Westeros's army and owned major shareholdings in almost all the North's main businesses. But the Stark's tried to give the impression of being a 'normal,' family with titles.

By contrast Jeyne knew that in the Westerlands it was said leaves didn't fall from the trees without the old lion Tywin Lannister's consent. Dorne wasn't that bad but the Martell's were Princes and acted like it, no driving round in a thirty year old land rover for their 'warden.' "Please tell me your alright about this San's."

"Yes I suppose I am it will be fun, and luxurious though this hotel seems very nice." Sansa unlocked her room door and wasn't surprised when Jeyne followed her inside. The rooms were interconnecting after all. "It's just us staying with them is bound to make the papers sit up and take notice."

"Well why's that a problem even your Dads not been able to keep you out of the media all the time." Back around her sixteenth nameday a beach holiday and a bikini had made Sansa the victim of one of the Daily Mail's infamous, 'look whose all grown up now,' articles. Jeyne really hoped that wasn't the reason Sansa had insisted on wearing a swim suit that morning, a sudden sinking thought occurred to Jeyne. "Sansa, sweetling, you haven't done anything silly have you?"

"No." Sansa blushed as she kicked off her shoes and went over to the corner to get her suitcases to start refilling them. "Silly? I don't know what you could mean."

"I mean like not telling you Mum you've gone on holiday to Dorne?" Jeyne asked as she lay down on her front on Sansa's bed with her phone in front of her. "Cause she's totally gods fearing and probably thinks you're still a virgin and Dorne probably equals sin with a capital S in her book."

"Of course I told her I was going on holiday to Dorne." Sansa almost snapped looking at her dresses hanging in the wardrobe. "Oh I don't have anywhere near enough formal wear with me."

"Don't worry San's I'm sure the Water Gardens must have a really efficient laundry and maybe you might get some free frocks. You know those lovely two piece ones with the embroidered jacket and long skirt and a bare midriff they wear in Dorne, we'd both look great in those." Jeyne had another thought. "Ok so you told your Mum you were going on holiday to Dorne did you tell her you were spending two week in sin city, with the casino's and the pillow houses and the strip clubs, where eager girls from all over Westeros go for a good seeing too?"

"No Jeyne I didn't actually mention going to Sunspear at all." Sansa started carefully folding garments.

"Well where are we then.....Oh is that why you were buying all those post cards of dusty old castles in the shop at the airport." Jeyne tried hard not to laugh but a giggle escaped anyway. "Two twenty year old girls going on a tour of Dornish castles gods Sansa who on earth is going to believe...."

"Your studying history for fucks sake.....Sorry but Mums going to do her bits." Sansa could see that Jeyne was shocked by the fact she had sworn, something the ladylike Sansa Stark rarely did and was pouting just a little. "Well it's not like we were going to go in the casinos except for those three shows we're going to see, and we certainly aren't going near the red light district, wandering round looking at all those poor girls sat in the windows it's sick thing to treat that like a tourist attraction."

"Myranda Royce came on holiday here and she said they didn't look that sad, quite a few flirted with her, and this being Dorne there are two pillow houses that only cater for women and beautiful girls get 'extras' for free....."

"We are NOT paying men to have sex with us Jeyne Poole, can you even imagine what would happen if anyone saw me going in there and took a picture of me walking in, honestly...."

"Sorry Sansa, please don't get angry with me," Jeyne hung her head just a little she had known it was a none starter, the extras had sounded rather intriguing though, she presumed it helped staff morale if very lovely young women went in for a shag. "Well what's your mum going to do, she can't ground you, your twenty."

"Jeyne don't forget my home has actual dungeons, she could lock me up on bread and water till I'm twenty five. Or till she can find a 'decent man.' who'll still have me, or I agree to join the Silent Sisters." Sansa covered her face with her hands. "Oh gods she's going to make me confess to Septa Mordane I just know she is."

"Oh Sansa don't get upset," Jeyne left her phone on the bed and came over and gave Sansa a hug. "You could just tell Lady Catelyn your not having any more to do with her silly gods, that your only worshipping the old gods like a good Northern girl from now on. The Heart Tree has never called me a sinner or told me to do acts of contrition. Really though how were you going to get away with it, wouldn't people wonder why you weren't posting pictures of the castles on Facebook or Instagram."

"The internet's full of pictures of those castles." Sansa began her pre planned cover story. "I was just going to post some each day Jeyne and hope I got away with it."

Jeyne stepped back and thought about it. "But San's shouldn't we be in some of the pictures, you know with the castle behind us."

"I was going to try photo shopping us into some of them." Sansa bit her lip nervously and looked down at her feet. "I think I could do it, gods what was I even thinking when I decided to come here, all it would have taken would have been for some guy to sneak a few pics of me in bed, headline, Sansa Stark's wild Dornish sexcapades, hashtag The harlot of Winterfell."

"Errrmm oh hang on panic over." Jeyne grinned as inspiration hit her. "Look San's it's only day one of the holiday proper, the first places we were going to visit were the Sandship and the Royal Palace. Then the Martell's invited us to the Water Gardens and like good girls we changed our plans to help inter House relations."

"OMG's Jeyne that might totally work." Sansa hugged Jeyne back her fears about Catelyn Stark losing it with her suddenly eased, possibly she might not be confined in a training academy for Septa's on her twenty first nameday.

"And if it doesn't we can just find ourselves two handsome Dornishmen, get married. and never go home." Jeyne grinned. "I just googled ser Daemon and he's single and mostly straight, I couldn't find out if he owns a castle but I really want to take him for a test drive. Wouldn't it be cool if I could become Lady Jeyne Sand?" 

"What if I want to be Lady Sansa Sand?" Sansa replied. "And why would we have to get married to stay in Dorne, we're not living in the three hundreds you know."

"Well I should get first go at pulling him because I saw him first." Jeyne declared which was surely a winning argument. "And because marrying a lovely Dornish gentleman equals domestic bliss and security, my very own hot man to come home to, also it's a respectable alternative to a job in a pillow house or a strip club or doing porn if we get disinherited and our uni funding goes west. Hashtag Sansa and Jeyne do Dorne, hashtag Hot Teen Sluts of Winterfell, hashtag The Initiation of Sansa Stark." 

"Well you may have seen him first but you didn't call dibs on him." Sansa countered crossing her arms. "And we're not teens, and I'm sure we could get jobs waitressing and not have to 'sell ourselves.' to survive."

"Well yes but you already have a title and surely as a high born you should be aiming.....Higher than a mere knight handsome charming man though he is." Jeyne replied somehow stopping herself from asking where was Sansa's Media studies degree going to take her if not into a job with Stark Incorporated. Her scarlet aunt Lady Lyanna hadn't lifted a finger since she had come home after her infamous affair with the then Prince Rhaegar, except to cut ribbons when she opened things. Sansa's brother Robb would no more let Sansa starve after he inherited Winterfell than Eddard had Lyanna, even with her concealing the fact she was pregnant till it was too late to do anything and landing him with helping to raise Rhaegar's illegitimate son Jon Stark. "And you think we could cover the next year in college waitressing, ok suggesting selling our bodies is just me being dramatic, but we're gentlewomen and we wouldn't last a day in proper jobs, also you must know if we had to resort to careers in porn they'd knock two years of our ages and claim we we're only eighteen..." 

"How do you know that, Jeyne what have you been watching, and if I decided to go into porn I'd obviously call myself something else, Alayne something or other .....Oh fuck." Sansa didn't even apologise for another rare outbreak of swearing. "What if the Martell's are only inviting me to the Water Gardens because they want me to marry Prince Quentyn?"

"Then you'll be a Princess, your mother will be ecstatic cause big wedding and you being a Princess, all our problems will be over and we'll all live happily ever after, cause I'll be your lady in waiting and marry ser Daemon." Jeyne looked at her watch. "Oh gods we really need to start packing, I'll help you with your clothes and then you can help me with mine."

The girls got busy but Jeyne still had questions. "According to the gossip columns aren't they trying to arrange for Quentyn to marry Princess Daenerys?"

"Well it's not common knowledge but Dany thinks he's dull and isn't interested." Sansa handed over three neatly folded blouses."He seems to be a very nice boy though, but well....."

"Dull's not so bad, I'm sure he'd be totally devoted to you San's your just as pretty as Dany and you'd rock a tiara, he'll be eating out of your hand in no time... OMG's" Jeyne suddenly remembered WHO had issued the invitation. Not Prince Doran, not Princess Arianne and certainly not Prince Quentyn. It had come from that famed libertine Prince Oberyn, the Red Viper of House Nymeros Martell, and as she looked up from where she was kneeling by Sansa's suitcase at her friends long legs and other lovely attributes another thought occurred to Jeyne. *Oh my gods no Jeyne no, don't say a word, you might be wrong and she might fly straight home if you tell her, and then if your right she's missed out on the best sex she'll ever have in her whole life.... No, no, no....The Red Viper and the Red Wolf it's going to be like some medieval romance but with really good sex scenes.... *

"Oh my gods what Jeyne?" Sansa asked to be met with silence as Jeyne carefully continued to pack and completely avoided any form of eye contact with her, Sansa was really nearing the edge of her patience. Whilst she was a twenty year old woman who should take responsibility for her own mistakes some messenger from the old gods was whispering in her ear that this was all entirely Jayne Poole's fault. She had been the one to suggest to Sansa that the best way to get over Harry was to have a nice holiday romance, or two, in Dorne. Sansa knew that there had been risks because, even though her dad had done everything he could to keep his children out of the media spotlight, she was still a minor celebrity. Anything could have gone wrong why had she listened to Jayne. "Please just spit it out don't just kneel there and not tell me what new disaster you've thought of now."

*With all the spices the Dornish eat spit it out is what you might be advised to do.* Jeyne thought aware Sansa was getting increasingly annoyed and was almost starting to act as if it was Jeyne's fault they were in this mess. "Oh San's please stop being cross with me."

 

"I'm not cross." Sansa handed Jeyne another pile of folded clothing. "I just know you've thought of some new horror that might happen and I wish you'd just tell me what it is."

"Well it's just that it's Oberyn Martell whose invited us?" Jeyne began hesitantly. "The really famous lover of a very great many beautiful women."

"Yes I know he's a renowned playboy what about it." Sansa paused in her folding and looked round at Jeyne her eyes suddenly widening.. "No!"

"Well while not being vain are we not both beautiful women?"

Sansa sat down on her bed biting her lip nervously. "But...But he's old enough to be our Dad."

"From all the kiss and tell stories about him that's never troubled in the past as long as your legal he's game, but they all say he was very nice about it, the girls in the interviews. There's never a trace of anything..... Dubious consent wise, and I've never seen an interview where the girl hasn't said that it was a really good time." Jeyne suddenly felt rather nervous herself because Oberyn might ask her to go to bed with him rather than Sansa. after which she might be faced with decades of life trying and failing to ever find a man who was anywhere near as good in bed. "I'm not saying it will happen...."

"But it could yes I suppose....." Sansa sat there silent for a few moments, then recalled a line from a novel she had read about a Princess Daenerys from long ago, the one who had married Maron Martell and ended the Dornish wars. "How does one deny a Prince of Dorne?"

"You just say no, I'm sure he wouldn't be at all hurt or cross with you." Jeyne completely missed the cultural reference. "But well if he...."

"He won't if it got out that he'd had sex with me there'd be so much trouble."

"But he won't kiss and tell and you won't kiss and tell and I won't breath a word even if Lady Catelyn has me tortured." Jeyne crossed her heart for emphasis. "So as long as your careful with birth control you could have a good time, if you both wanted too...."

"No, he won't want me." Sansa shook her head. "Especially if their considering me as a wife for Quentyn I could hardly marry him if I'd slept with his uncle. Of course if he wants to have sex with a lovely Northern girl he might try to seduce you. What would you do if he asked you to sleep with him?"

"Have an embarrassing spontaneous orgasm just from hearing him ask me, then I'd hang on tight and enjoy the ride." And before she could stop herself Jeyne blurted out. "And try very hard not to call him Daddy while he's doing me."

"Jeyne Poole why would you want to.... Do I really want to know." Sansa stood up and began to gather up the last of her holiday clothes from the drawers. "I will fold and you will pack while you attempt to explain yourself. Please do it in short easy to follow sentences."

"Ok I'll try, well there's a thing called Daddy kink where a young woman's with an older man, and she's submissive and he's dominant to various degrees and she calls him.... Daddy while their doing it."

"I see, well as far as I know you've never had a much older lover so where has this come from. I hope you've not been watching porn again." Sansa watched Jeyne blush and shake her head vehemently. 

"No, honest. San's but do you ever read fan fiction."

"I've read a few Florian and Jonquil stories but I've never read one where she calls him Daddy."

"Well some other ships have stories based round Daddy kink." Jeyne packed wondering if a convenient natural disaster might perhaps cause the earth to swallow her and end her suffering. "And sometimes people write fan fiction about real celebrities and Prince Oberyn is like a legend of sex so there are lots about him. In most of them he or both he and Ellaria his paramour teach a younger woman all kinds of nice things and....."

"Please tell me you didn't persuade me to come to Dorne in the hope you could meet Prince Oberyn and have sex with him. Whilst he acts as some form of father figure to you." 

"No Sansa honest , never in my wildest dreams did I ever think we'd meet him, I swear it by the old gods and the new, but he's really fit and as I said a legend and I just found some of the stories and liked them. I can send you the Archive of Our Own link, if you like."

"No thank you Jeyne dear because that way lies me masturbating whilst thinking about a certain Prince who'll be in the same building, then just sneaking into Oberyn's room taking off all my clothes and begging him to take me. Which could get me either screwed nearly to death or arrested." The last of Sansa's things were packed she almost breathed a sigh of relief. "Right then Jeyne so we will now swiftly and quietly go and pack your things, then get changed and go and meet ser Daemon. Whilst we do this we will address suitable silent prayers to the maiden and mother that the rest of our holiday does not become really mentally disturbing. First though Jeyne assure me that I'm not going to have to supervise your internet use while we're at the Water Gardens?" 

"No...." Jeyne gulped and couldn't help but think how sometimes Sansa just turned into Lady Catelyn. "No .... Lady Stark I'll be as good as gold I swear." 

"Well that's alright then....."

In the lift heading down to the lobby with both girls feeling refreshed and calmer after changing into the prettiest sundresses they'd brought with them Jeyne decided to risk asking Sansa a question. "Sansa does me being your lady in waiting mean I have to skivvy for you?"

"No dear your role is just to be my friend and confidante, if I need to shake lots of hands on a walk about you hold my hand bag and if I get given a bouquet I hand it to you, then you pass it to.... Well a servant I suppose." Sansa turned and gave Jeyne a reassuring smile letting her know she hoped that Sansa was at least de stressing a little. "Does that sound alright."

"Just sounds like what I normally do then I suppose. Well that will be alright." Jeyne took Sansa hand in her's. "We are cool aren't we San's."

"Yes Jeyne I've decided that this holiday could all be really great fun." Sansa gave Jeyne's hand a squeeze, as things stood this development might well work out fine. They were about to get a free holiday in the lap of luxury, Sansa might get to marry a Prince of Dorne who was from all accounts a very nice boy, Sansa did wonder if the fact she was even considering it just proved she was Catelyn Stark's daughter, though it was not as if Quentyn was the heir. Princess Arianne would certainly see that he had an important role in the principality, just as Prince Doran had given roles to his own brother, Sansa would get to enjoy warm weather and a whole wing of a palace.

If she did not wind up engaged to Quentyn then certainly there would be parties and doubtlessly eligible young Dornish nobles would line up to dance with a daughter of Winterfell. Just like eligible Northern nobles did whenever her Mum bullied her Dad into holding a ball at Winterfell so that 'Sansa can meet a nice boy.' Arya intended to marry a mechanic and was despaired of by her mother Sansa would probably wind up doing what was expected of her. Indeed if she hadn't found out in time that Joffrey was a sadistic little pervert she might have already become Lady Baratheon and be struggling to get a divorce. Whilst Sansa was trying very hard to get the highest grades possible in her degree, she knew her Dad would probably already have the name plaque, that was going to go on her office door, ready and waiting for when she started working in the little office block near Winterfell were Stark incorporated was based

*And what if the main thing that happens at the Water Gardens is that Prince Oberyn Martell decides to seduce me. Well if he's really nice and gentle and strong and he really pleases me so what, and nobody outside House Martell ever needs to know about it..." Sansa felt the flame of desire that had kindled at her core when Jeyne had suggested the possibility coming back. *It's only wicked cause he's so much older and he's handsome and apparently really good at it....Why should I deny myself a Prince of Dorne?*

Sansa didn't need fan fiction to think wicked things about Oberyn Martell, she'd read lots of trashy novels were beautiful maidens from the Reach were carried off by handsome Dornish raiders, were treated most gallantly by their captors, fell in love, married them and had great sex. Then there were those wonderfully romantic TV shows and films and books were Princess Daenerys was made to go to Dorne, in an arranged marriage, but eventually fell in love with Prince Maron and had great sex. *Am I going to feel dreadfully disappointed if Oberyn doesn't at least try to seduce me?* 

"No we will enjoy ourselves as much as we possibly can." Sansa added as they left the lift. "And if it goes horribly wrong and we get disinherited and made homeless it occurs to me my Aunt Lyanna would certainly take us in at Wolf Hall."

"Oh yes of course she would well that's alright then," Jeyne didn't know Lady Lyanna Stark that well because Lady Catelyn called her a bad influence on her daughters and made sure she wasn't invited to Winterfell very often. No she lived a few miles away in a secluded little mansion Lord Stark had had built for her near Tumbledown Tower in the Wolfswood. It was almost scary in its location and quite spooky in Jeyne's opinion but it had one attraction. "I think your cousin Jon's really hot."

"Jeyne Poole do you ever think of anything but...." Ser Daemon interrupted Sansa before she could enlighten Jeyne as to what Sansa thought the only thing she thought of was. 

"Lady Stark and Miss Poole, here you are, do you have everything." Ser Daemon took a suitcase of each of the girls. As some of the hotel porters quickly helped them with their other bags. 

"Yes thank you ser Daemon and please do call me Sansa, my mother is Lady Stark after all." Sansa answered.

Jeyne couldn't help adding. "And of course ser Daemon you must call me Jeyne, and how gallant it is of you to carry my suitcase."

"Oh it's no trouble at all Sansa, Jeyne." 

Chatting about what the girls might expect to enjoy at the Water Gardens the three of them, plus security detail and porters, headed out to the stretched limo, with the Sun and Spear decorating its doors, that was parked waiting for them in front of the hotel. Unfortunately the very prominent vehicle had drawn the attention of three members of the fourth estate and at least five paparazzi. 

"Hey red give us a smile luv."

"Love the dresses girls, could you stop and give us a quick twirl."

"Hey darlin's which agency are you with...."

Sansa and Jeyne wasted no time getting into the car. Ser Daemon was in the front passenger seat leaving the two friends alone in the luxury of the passenger compartment. They sat there quietly contemplating till the engine started then Jayne asked. "San's how long do you think it will take them to realize they have pictures of....Well....You."

"With a good photo editor looking them over maybe twenty minutes?"

"Oh well I don't suppose it can be helped and your Aunt's house is nice, though moving there down narrow roads in January might be a complete arse." Jeyne went straight for the drinks cabinet. "Well I don't know about you but I could do with a stiff one, but with ser Daemon not in here with us I'll have to make do with a drink. They must have thought we're models you know when they asked which agency we're with."

"Hummpphh, possibly, or perhaps our 'noble prince,' sometimes gets bored with the local talent and has escorts flown in from....Further afield." Sansa took the glass of wine Jeyne handed she certainly did indeed need a drink. 

"They thought that we're hookers, well that's not a very nice of them, but gosh if he sends a car like this to collect his 'ladies of negotiable virtue,' they must feel very special when they see it. How very gallant of him." 

"Yes Jeyne I'm sure our host is a very gallant man....." Sansa sipped her wine as she started to worry again on what on earth she had gotten herself into as the car set off towards the desert road to the Water Gardens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hang on so our fellow writers on Archive of our own (Westeros) write fan fictions about Oberyn Martell's sex life real or alleged? 
> 
> Well in the fics about real people there are 243 featuring Prince Harry and 112 featuring Prince William. I haven't read any of them but I present these numbers about actual real Royals, to support the fact Oberyn would be a popular figure for our Westerosian co-writers. Possibly frequently in M/F/F stories with he and Ellaria corrupting young women of just above legal age. Who are left feeling both tired and happy.
> 
> Thanks to frequent commentor Reviewer_only for helping me clarify what on earth was going on with the monarchy, and whether Lyanna Stark was Queen. If she was Sansa would be to high profile to even consider sneaking off to Dorne for a good time without bodyguards cramping her style.
> 
> Rhaegar is king. There was no civil war, he elope with the sixteen year old Lyanna Stark. (Age of consent in UK of Westeros is 16 so legal). Scandal horror horror. But lets assume Elia forgave him, Lyanne just sent back of to Winterfell as disgraced scarlet girl. Conceals pregnancy till to late, does not die as has proper medical attention. The child takes his mothers surname and is Jon Stark as everywhere except Dorne bastard names have been dropped. In some ways Dorne is just quaint. I presume Rhaegar never tried to establish paternity or just ignores the existence of the child of his 'lust for a teenager.'
> 
> Aerys is either dead or in an asylum lets not complicate things.
> 
> Dear author are you trying to turn Dorne into a whorehouse.... Well as stated its the Vegas and Amsterdam rolled into one of Westeros. Also it's possibly due to good daylight the Los Angeles of Westeros with a lot of the Westerosian film industry based there. Both the legitimate films and the Pornographic ones. I do not suggest that the employees of the Westeros adult industry are all Dornish probably folk looking to sell the sex in various ways come to Sunspear from all over. If a tidal wave destroys Sunspear the High Septon will defiantly say 'Told you it was Sin City ha ha ha!" 
> 
> Oh dear once again Catelyn Starks a bad mother.... 
> 
> If the reporters sound like their from London.....blame Fleet Street.
> 
> Due to being a really Royal place the Water Gardens is still surrounded by desert urban development at Sunspear has been so designed as to not encroached on this House Martell pleasure palace. 
> 
> Warning: I may shortly invent 'Prince Kink.'


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry there has been a hideous gap in production but I'm still ill with the gallstones, operation due April 30th, and back in mid February the computer broke locking me out of the stories I was working on and its taken me six weeks to summon up the energy to take it off and get it fixed, anyway convo between Oberyn Ellaria.

"Daemon has secured our quests." Oberyn put his phone down after reading the text he had received. He and Ellaria were relaxing on their own in their solar while their daughters were at their lessons with Maester Caleotto and the private tutors that Oberyn employed. "I'll send Lyanna a text to let her know the mission she has set me is accomplished."

"It could all be just a coincidence you know." Ellaria looked up from the magazine she was reading, she was lying on a sofa in a long silk robe they had satisfied their needs earlier. "He might just have decided he wanted a nice Dornish holiday himself."

"Viserys Targaryen booking himself into the same hotel as Sansa Stark the day she arrives, to be here from two days after her. It could be a coincidence but I doubt it." Oberyn stretched out on his own sofa. "That mad dog is up to no good, he wants to reawaken old enmities, he wants to embarrass his brother probably and perhaps just get himself a sweet young northern wife. Lyanna certainly suspects he's up to something. Anyway though a daughter of House Stark ought to be enjoying Martell hospitality if she visits Dorne."

"Certainly my love and anything for our Northern rose." Oberyn and Ellaria both smiled at that remembering discreet little holidays Lyanna Stark used to take in Dorne. Oberyn had few secrets from his brother and sister but their affair with Lyanna was one of them, they had usually gone sailing for a week around the coast of Dorne when the Northern rose visited, Lyanna was the only lady who had entered Oberyn's life who had ever caused Ellaria concern that he might marry. The baggage she brought with her was to great though and her last visit had been six years ago. Queen Elia still hadn't forgiven Lyanna and Oberyn loved his sister too much to hurt her. All three though were still fast friends. "Doesn't Viserys care that the last time a Targaryen seduced a Stark we came the closest we have come to civil war for a hundred years. Gods the Northern lords were calling on Lord Rickard to call his banners of all old fashioned things, northerners were queuing outside gun stores. Rhaegar was being hanged in effigy from Moat Cailin to Queenscrown, the Northern regiments spoke of mutiny."

"Yes I remember, we were no happier with his disgrace of Elia. But I still think it was all a ploy on Rhaegar's part. Brandon Stark stormed into the Red Keep demanding his sister be returned to his family. Aerys had him arrested before scores of witnesses his shouted cries of burn the traitors as you know revealed his insanity to the whole country." 

"And then the tragedies happened and well Rhaegar's plan worked out so well for him." Ellaria had been a child of eight when it had all occurred but still twenty four years later she could still remember it all. Lord Rickard Stark killed when his helicopter crashed on its way from Winterfell to Kings Landing, the cause was mechanical failure the initial investigation and two later public enquiries concluded but the north was still to this day full of conspiracy theories, everything from sabotage to ground fire was suggested. Events spiralled, Aerys demanded Lord Jon Arryn hand over Eddard Stark and Lyanna's fiancée Robert Baratheon for trial for sedition.

Then Brandon Stark was murdered in his cell, the Kings Guard the elite division that controlled the Crownlands mutinied in the face of widespread calls for revolt. "To save the Nation from Civil War." Rhaegar had ridden into Kings Landing perched on the roof of an armoured personnel carrier of a mutinied mechanized infantry battalion from the Reach. He had forced his father to sign his own letter of abdication and been hastily crowned four days later. The nation had held its breath as the leaders of the great houses considered what was to be done, there were tanks on the streets and the militia had been mobilized everywhere without government orders. Then everyone even the Stark's and Baratheon's had agreed to accept Rhaegar as king, Aerys was confined in a private 'hospital' on Dragonstone and the United Kingdom's of Westeros moved on. 

"What do you think Viserys wants?" Ellaria asked him. "Surely he knows he can't bring is brother down with this?"

"He wants a beautiful wife I expect and Sansa Stark is a beauty. So if he can seduce the sweet lady then there'll be a royal wedding next year, probably just before Rhaegar celebrates his silver jubilee" Oberyn could picture the headlines that would create. "Everyone would suddenly remember Lyanna, which they should at least a little but my sister would be humiliated with this amount of press."

"How do we know that Sansa would want anything to do with him, everyone's heard what a temper he has."

"I'm sure he try to be charming but yes that is what I'm worried about mainly. If he is to meet her I want it to be here with my eye on him and Areo Hotah's eye as well." Oberyn scowled. "From all that Lyanna has told me Sansa Stark is far far to good for the likes of Viserys prince or not. I don't her want taking harm at his hands if he suffers one of his episodes when she rejects him."

"Is she too good for you?" Ellaria grinned at him. "I have done a little searching online she is a very beautiful young woman, tall and shapely with lovely long legs that red hair and those blue eyes. She's rather pale but that's perhaps just the North in her, actually yes that's what she is a lovely weirwood tree. What are your intentions regarding this pretty lady Prince of Dorne, are they honourable?"

"I just intend to ensure she and her friend have a wonderful safe holiday in Dorne. My intentions are completely honourable." Oberyn replied keeping his face as calm as he could in the face of the calculating look and smirk that was being directed at him. "I swear to you Ellaria Sand by the Sun and Spear and Seven I have no intention of trying to seduce her or her lovely friend."

"Well that's alright then." She went back to her magazine turning a page and pretending to read for a few moments before asking. "And what if the dear girl decides she craves you, plots out some coquettish plan of seduction to have her way with you my love, whatever will you do then?"

"Ah, well." Ellaria received a look that suggested to her she might be about to find herself back in bed. "You know I don't like to make pretty girls unhappy. If she were to clearly express a desire that I entertain her then.... Well I will use all my skills to ensure that she has a wonderful holiday in Dorne. Tell me though Ellaria if the lady wants to shall we say 'experiment,' with a beautiful woman from Dorne, what will you do."

"Corrupt her totally, a beauty like her, of course I wouldn't be able to resist such a tasty treat. The words 'if only,' spring to mind." Ellaria looked back up at Oberyn more serious now. "Sometimes of course women and men come to Dorne on vacation and meet you and wind up staying here three or four times longer than they expected too."

"Humph, sometimes yes they do." There was a northern beauty working at Martell enterprises who'd stayed for two years. Though as well as having a breathtakingly toned body and almost no inhibitions Ros could type seventy five words a minute so she was a prize well worth keeping.

"Well if this dear lady does fall for you they'll be the stranger to pay and Ned Stark will be taking Ice down from above his mantelpiece and coming to look for you. You have two weeks, if you want her for longer you might have to put at least an engagement ring on her pretty finger." 

"Oh, then perhaps I had better disappoint her." Oberyn didn't need to say why, if he were to fall in love with Sansa Stark that Ellaria would be a problem. He did not want to lose her and while a Dornish wife might tolerate a paramour or even enjoy a paramour 'foreign' women tended to be difficult about such customs. "Well we're putting the cart before the horse, she might not even like me."

Ellaria looked at him at his body that he kept in shape with two hours of Dornish martial arts exercises every day with Daemon Sand or with Areo Hotah. The spear and sword were still trained with in Dorne, every few days also he went riding out into the desert. His face was only a little lined, he might be forty two but he didn't look it. "No my love how could a girl whose probably come here looking for romantic adventure possibly be attracted to you, well if she isn't enchanted by maybe she will prefer me. Oh and in these happy times in which we live I could marry her...."

"You could yes, remind me to have Catelyn Stark checked for weapons if she attends the ceremony." Oberyn answered with a grin at how Catelyn would react to her daughter marrying his paramour. What would he do if the young woman in question were to have an interest in him. Certainly as Ellaria said a long term relationship with her would be impossible without marriage. If Lady Sansa did express an interest in him but just wanted a holiday romance that would be fine, his people were loyal no servant had ever told Westeros of he and Ellaria's friendship with Lyanna. If she fell in love with him things might be difficult, she would be a good but young match for him but a better one for Quentyn. If Quentyn could only be persuaded to stop yearning for Daenerys Targaryen. He did not suppose that Elia would be to unhappy to see her brother linked with Sansa Stark but Ned might well not be at all happy. "Well what will be will be, let us just ensure that our Northern lady enjoys herself."

"Yes my prince we will do that at least."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah so as stated above issues various. This was the chapter that was nearest finishing so got this one first. Yeah I did complicate things with a brief potted history of recent events in UK of Westeros....
> 
> Next urgent priority getting the Jonsa finished I'd got just past the ceremony when the computer declined to switch on anymore, so thats next.
> 
> Then the 3rd Century AC Oberyn/Sansa plus next bit of The White Keep and there is a section of my mind that wants chapter 3 to the work of Oberyn/Myrcella with 'fulfillment.'

**Author's Note:**

> Jeyne isn't wicked honest she just want's sexy fun times. Where are Myranda Royce and Marge? Well Myranda heeerrrmm. Jeyne is far more deserving of a really fun totally satisfying time with Daemon Sand, and Marge would have wanted to have sexy fun times on the Arbour and if the great houses are still the great houses been 'snooty' about the Martell's.
> 
> Shouldn't Sansa have a security detail. Please don't complicate things.
> 
> The Sand snakes will be book based not tv based so Tyene blond blue eyes, ohhh.
> 
> The stress, gallstones, gall bladder to be removed 8th January. 
> 
> Sunspear is Vegas but no gambling should be anticipated cause stress the 2nd discovering that your brother has run up £210k of gambling debt..... Fan fiction production disturbed and thrown off track. As this is an anonymous I'll just share that. I suppose clothes might get bet on the turn of a card....


End file.
